


project misunderstandings

by insociantaster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstandings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insociantaster/pseuds/insociantaster
Summary: A short fic in which Yuri misunderstands a rumor shared by Mila and lashes out on Otabek.





	project misunderstandings

Otabek knew something was wrong the moment Yuri locked eyes with him. He’s never seen that stark look of naked hurt on the blonde’s face, especially not when it’s directed at him.

 

“You motherfucker,” Yuri had cursed, so soft that Otabek would barely catch it if he wasn’t so familiar with the way the words curved on Yuri’s lips. Before Otabek could even open his mouth to ask, Yuri was out the door and running back out into winter’s embrace and Otabek, poor confused and lost Otabek, was hot on his heels.

 

"Yura, where are you going?" Otabek questioned, anxiety spiking as he followed Yuri out. The biting cold of Russia's winds nipped against his skin, through his thin sweater. The door was left abandoned and a part of him nags to go back and close it; but he doesn't. He runs after the storming blonde, grabbing him foolishly by the wrist.

 

He doesn't know why he's hurt when Yuri yanks back, lashing out in a hiss of anger. The green in his beautiful eyes were ablaze and Otabek's taken off guard especially when Yuri spats out his full name.

 

"Leave me the fuck alone, Otabek!" he yells, whirling.

 

Otabek flinches but he doesn't say anything. He's too stunned, too confused. What had happened? What did he do wrong?

 

Yuri's ready to leave again and the irrational part of Otabek panics, thinking that once he does, he may not come back again. He forgets that Russia is the blonde's home. Their shared apartment is walking distance from his grandfather's house. But none of that matters. He couldn't lose him. Couldn't lose Yuri without knowing what the hell he did to set the blonde off.

 

The guilt and frustration was eating him alive and, he knows it's a bad move when he tries again right after Yuri yells at him for space.

 

"Yura, baby. Talk to me. What's going on? What did I do?" He doesn't plead. Otabek Altin never pleads but the smooth baritone in his voice cracks as though he is. He's desperate.

 

He's smart enough not to touch Yuri again. Not when Yuri's on edge and ready to snap at anything that comes his way. He's seen his fiery blonde act like this before; a defense mechanism when he's hurt and it kills him to know that Yuri has his walls up against _him_.

 

"What did you do? How dare you fucking ask me that?" Yuri's voice is low but every word is heavy; saturated and drenched with pain as his body trembled to squeeze the words out, "How could you do this to me, Beka? I thought--I thought I meant something to you. That this--"

 

Yuri loses words. His hand raises to clutch at his hair and his teeth is clench when he fails to meet Otabek's dark, worry-filled eyes.

 

How dare he look concern. How dare he.

 

"That this was _something_ ," Yuri finally chokes out, arm waving at the empty space between them. It hurts him. It really does.

 

Had he been wrong all this time? Did Otabek not want him as a lover? Was everything just exaggerated in his head?

 

He should've listened to his grandpa. Should've known that not having a friend for all these years would come back and bite him in the ass.

 

He didn't know what he was doing, but he knows he's fucked over when Mila comes to him Thursday night, musing at how the Hero of Kazakhstan was finally in love. It hits him like a freight truck and he sputtered out a loud "what" before demanding a clear explanation. The redhead was more than happy to elaborate, dishing out in quoted detail her conversation with Otabek and how the male had confess to her that his feelings got through and that he's finally gotten a lover.

 

All while Mila's musing with giddy gleefulness, Yuri stood quiet and hollowed out. Like he's been gutted and left to die. His affection turned to poison and it was eating at him, festering his wounds into something that would eventually consume him.

 

He felt betrayed.

 

Otabek, his best friend. The person he's been living with for half a year. The person he'd walk through heaven and hell for. The person he fucking kissed just last night at the back of his grandfather's car!

 

And all this time the fucker had a girlfriend? Some unknown lover Yuri never heard about? Yuri feels like a fool.

 

He's so stupid to think that Otabek would ever develop anything for him but his hope was sparked when the Kazakh had kiss him back with something Yuri had mistaken for love and passion.

 

It still hurts him to think that they were something. Of course they weren't. It was all just Yuri and his stupid hopeful thinking and his stupid naivety.

 

That had been a night ago. It was Friday now and Yuri was still upset, even after spending the night at Victor's. He wasn't ready to face Otabek. Not after realizing he's been making a fool of himself in front of his "best friend" all this time. But as the night grew to day and Yuri was given time to think, hurt became anger and he realized that Otabek's actions _are_ indeed misleading.

 

Otabek has always pampered Yuri. Always given way for him. Always treated him like he was something special and showed him sides no one else has seen. In turn, Yuri had done the same, opening himself up in ways he's never done so for anyone else.

 

They've shared friendly touches, fleeting caresses and even exchanged words that could be mistaken as lovers' whispers. Heck, if Otabek was dating anyone, it should be Yuri.

 

Maybe he wasn't in over his head. Maybe he hadn't been over-reading things. Mila could've easily made a mistake or misinterpreted Otabek's words. Misunderstandings happen all the time and perhaps, just maybe, there was still hope for Yuri. At least now he knew he was in love with the crazy, handsome skater from Kazakhstan and maybe, just maybe. Otabek loved him back.

 

When Yuri finally came back to their shared apartment, he had planned to talk things over with the ravenhead, head cleared and heart opened; only to have that plan completely blown out of the water when he saw Otabek standing with some unknown chick in the living room. Dots were connected and his pent up anxiety churned into humiliation and shame.

 

Mila was fucking right.

 

Otabek really did have a lover and when he moved towards him, immediately catching the blonde's distress, approaching him with that soft concern which made him so comfortable to be around, Yuri fucking lost it. He couldn't be in the same room with someone he couldn't have.

 

He was strong, always have been, but not for this. So he turns and flees and is filled with sobbing relief and guilt when Otabek abandons the girl for _him_.

 

He's disgusted with himself.

 

He shouldn't be making a scene like this. He shouldn't be getting angry at Otabek but he is. He was burning. His vision blurs as a fury of tears threaten to flow from his eyes. He wills them not to and they disobey.

 

Otabek's staring at him as though he had stabbed him and in a way he had. Even when he was looking distraught and confused, the ravenhead was terrifyingly handsome.

 

Yuri doesn't have it in him to move away when Otabek steps forward. He watches calloused bike-ridden hands raise, centimeters away from cupping Yuri's face, only to drop back down in defeat. Otabek's teeth work its way into his lower lip, that same way they always did whenever he's nervous. Yuri's seen the habit before when Otabek was dealing with social anxiety at skating events. It kills him to think that he was the cause of it now.

 

There's a pregnant pause until Otabek finally speaks and he beats himself up for not saying something sooner. A very troubled, nervous statement comes out from his lips soft, almost like a question.

 

"This... _is_ something," he licks his lips, swallowing as he forces out the next set of words with unprecedented courage, "You mean everything to me, Yura. I thought... fuck."

 

He suddenly breaks off with a sigh. His hand weaves through his hair and he's unable to meet Yuri's eye when he confesses, "I thought you felt the same way. You know I'm in love with you."

 

His pained expression is misinterpreted and under different circumstances, those words would've swept Yuri off his feet. But right now he only processes the words as more _lies_ and it only serves to fuel his anger.

 

"Bullshit! Do you think I'm fucking stupid Altin? I know the truth, Beka. Mila told me you have a fucking girlfriend!"

 

He's yelling but he doesn't care. It feels good to scream. It feels good to see that shock look of revelation on Otabek's face, especially as he takes a step back. Otabek blinks as though he's been doused with cold water and Yuri feels a mixture of a smugness and disappointment when he sees it. That look was enough to confirm everything.

 

But Otabek's shock quickly turns to confusion and for every step he took back, Otabek took two forward. This time, he grabs Yuri by the face. His palms cup the blonde's wet cheeks.

 

"I don't have a girlfriend," he tells him, staring Yuri dead in the eye. He's serious, Yuri realizes. He's being so earnest that the blonde can't even call him out for bullshit.

 

"What?"

 

"I don't have a girlfriend."

 

Now it was Yuri's turn to be surprised. He staggers but he's held in place by Otabek's hands and he would've collapsed with shock and relief if he wasn't supported by the beautiful ravenhead. Rough thumbs sweep at the tears which dried against his cheeks and he's still trying to comprehend the new piece of info.

 

He's sputtering even when he questions.

 

"B-but-- Mila said..."

 

"I told Mila I was in love with you," Otabek explains, cutting Yuri off before things could spiral further. His hands dropped from the blonde's face to his hands. They were already numb from the cold and he rubs at Yuri's long fingers to bring some semblance of warmth back into them.

 

"That night when we kissed, I thought... I thought my feelings got through to you. I thought you felt the same way so I told her we were dating. It's my fault for misunderstanding. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

 

"I-- huh? But that girl--"

 

"Was my elder sister. She's visiting to check up on me. I texted you about her last night but none of my messages were received."

 

Everything clicked and Yuri was at a loss for words. He could only stare up lamely at Otabek. Eyes wandering over the Kazakh's face for any hint of a lie and landing back on obsidian when he found none.

 

"You... I'm... oh my God," he groans, face flushing as embarrassment gives way. Otabek's words finally sink in and he's both flustered, pleased, and more than ready to find a hole for himself to die in. He realizes then he literally dug his own grave and Otabek's love confession was the shovel for him to start digging. His hands move to cover his face and his cheeks burn against his palms.

 

"You're in love with me?" Yuri asked, peeking lamely from his fingers.

 

The incredulous look on Otabek's face non-verbally conveyed him his answer.

 

" _No shit, Sherlock_ ," Yuri's brain translated, " _He's been pining for you for years now._ "

 

He finds out way too late for it to be considered funny. Yuri could only breathe out another quiet, "oh my god" before crouching down into a squat.

 

Otabek's smile turns wry with amusement. He too, crouches down so he could meet eye-level with the blonde.

 

"This doesn't have to change anything, Yura. I understand if you're still unsure with your feelings or if you decide that you don't like me back. I won't pressure you into anything. You're still my best friend," Otabek says. Always understanding, always putting Yuri's needs before his own.

 

Yuri looks up from his knees and frowns, "Are you kidding me? This changes everything, Beka. I love you too, you know. I wouldn't have kissed you that night or blow up at you if I didn't have feelings for you. I'msorryforthatbytheway," he grumbles his apology with rushed words before grabbing both of Otabek's hands. Their faces are centimeters apart but it still seems too far.

 

"You're my best friend too but that's... that's not enough for me anymore. I want to be more than that," Yuri says, voice growing softer as their faces drew nearer. He makes sure nothing touches. Not until he gets the green light from Otabek.

 

"Can you really be satisfied with just being my best friend?" Yuri asks, eyes peering into coal. His words settle on Otabek's lips and the man curses quietly in Kazakh.

 

He tears his gaze away from Yuri's. A faint blush dusting his high cheekbones as he mutters a quiet, "No".

 

Yuri chuckles at this and finally leans in to kiss him chastely on the lips. It's cold out but Otabek's so warm and Yuri couldn't have been happier. He's smiling as he pulls back. Otabek's glowing from his reward and Yuri’s eyes study him with contentment until he finally states deadpanned, “I’m going to kill Mila when I see her.”

 

Yuri sounds so serious and convicted that Otabek couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He would’ve doubled over if he wasn’t already on the ground.

 

“Oh my God, Yura. I love you,” he laughs, hearty and full. A finger swipes a budding tear in the corner of his eyes as he rises up to stand. A hand is extended to help Yuri up and the blonde gratefully takes it.

 

He elbows Otabek as they walk back with a huff, “I see that now. I love you too, you big dumb.”

 

Otabek doesn’t reply but he’s smiling down at Yuri like he’s his whole world and Yuri silently damns himself for taking [i]this[/i] long to realize it. Their hands brush once and the second time it does, Yuri slyly slides his fingers between Otabek’s and they walk with clasped hands until they reach the door.

 

Otabek’s sister is there to greet them when they enter. She glances down at their twined hands once and looks back up at them. A brow is cocked and her lips twist into a knowing smirk.

 

“About time," she says.

 

 _About time,_ Yuri thinks in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So that was my first ever Otayuri fic and I love this pairing so much. It’s literally the reason why I watched YOI. Don’t get me wrong. Victuri is sailing strong but I just need to pour out all my love to Otayuri.
> 
>  
> 
> I may or may not write more in the future because this was kinda just a “spur of the moment” kind of things where I wanted to write a misunderstanding scene (AND JUST A SCENE) but that somehow just grew and grew and grew until bam, it’s its own fic now. So yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> For some clarification, the Otabek written here has been pining for Yuri for years now. They’re probably around 19-21. (I know in the series their age gap is 3 years but I shortened that by a half or so really.) Otabek moved to Russia to train under Yakov for a year which is why he’s sharing a place with Yuri. Yuri in this fic is pretty dense af and took a long ass time to realize this.


End file.
